


Spinning on that Dizzy Edge

by ofamaranthlie



Series: Sabriel Week 2013 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Collars, Desperation, Dom/sub, Dominant Gabriel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofamaranthlie/pseuds/ofamaranthlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel liked sex with Sam best when they were like this.<br/>Or, the one where Gabriel teases Sam until he’s a begging mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spinning on that Dizzy Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Just Like Heaven" by The Cure.  
> Dom!Gabriel is my favorite thing ever, so I couldn't resist.

Throughout the many, many years that Gabriel spent on the earth, he developed an interest in sex that bordered on overly hedonistic. Though his Father’s loyal followers saw sex as something taboo in casual settings, Gabriel begged to differ. As far as he was concerned, sex should be enjoyed for the thrill of it, for the enjoyment of slick skin on skin, throaty moans, and the intense pleasure born from intimate togetherness. And enjoy it he did, each new partner bringing his or her own delights and fascinations.

Sex with Sam proved to be no exception. And yeah, given their rocky, unhealthy history, it took a while for them to reach a point to where they could trust each other enough to really let go during sex. But once they began to slowly cross those hurdles, the sex was pretty fantastic. A connoisseur of the carnal, Gabriel liked all kinds of sex: slow, fast, rough, against the wall, in public, kinky, vanilla; he wasn’t all that picky, to be honest, and he enjoyed knocking boots with Sam in all sorts of fashions, locations, and positions.

But he liked sex with Sam best when they were like this.

Sam sprawled out on their large bed, miles of tan, sweat-slick skin on display for Gabriel’s greedy gaze. Arms raised above him, wrists crossed without any restraints, physical or angelic. Gabriel liked to use his powers over Sam to hold him into place, but there was something about seeing Sam submitting without any bondage – just the order to do so and not to move his hands. Sam obeyed like the good boy he was, even when Gabriel had teased him for the majority of the past hour, marking his skin with lips, tongue, and teeth while his hands stroked and fingered Sam slowly, continuously bringing him to and from the edge of orgasm.

Gabriel leaned back on the edge of the bed, dark eyes trailing over Sam, who panted in ragged breaths with something akin to a whine building in the back of his throat. And oh, wasn’t Sam a gorgeous sight when he became positively wrecked under Gabriel’s ministrations. His hair stuck out every which way, love-bitten body trembling from the need to reach the orgasm that Gabriel continued to deny him, tears prickling the corner of his lust-blown eyes. If Gabriel could, he would keep Sam like this always: so utterly debauched and desperate, the tension building in his body like a coil that would only release with Gabriel’s permission, which he had not yet granted. 

He traced his hands along Sam’s groin, purposefully avoiding the hard length of Sam’s cock, which leaked precome on his stomach. Sam whined, head tipping back into the bed, revealing the black leather collar around his neck. Gabriel hummed in delight at seeing the leather stretched across his neck, the mark of possession during their playtime.

When Gabriel finally brushed his fingers over the head of Sam’s cock, Sam nearly _wailed_ , his body shaking as he grit his teeth, overwhelmed by the sensations and trying to hold off his orgasm.

Gabriel tapped Sam’s inner thigh in warning. “Not yet. Stay still. You can move your head back if you need to, but that’s it.”

Sam released a loud groan as he closed his eyes, forcing his body to still. Gabriel began to stroke Sam in earnest then, his other hand running along Sam’s thigh. Sam groaned in earnest, muscles tensing up again, but he forced his limbs to remain still on the bed.

“Good boy,” Gabriel praised quietly.

The room filled with the sounds of Sam’s low, desperate moans, which would become higher and more broken with each expert twist of Gabriel’s hand. Gabriel could tell that Sam was close again, judging by the way he tensed as he made the sweetest little sounds. But just when it looked like Sam would lose it, Gabriel released his hand. A loud groan spilled from Sam’s lips as his head tilted back again, body positively shaking from frustration.

“Gabriel, please, I can’t take it, I need to come so bad, Gabriel, please _please_ –"

Gabriel said nothing, simply tilted his head and ran his thumb over the red, sensitive head of his cock, collecting another glob of precome that oozed from the tip. Sam whimpered at the fleeting contact; Gabriel knew how much Sam wanted to thrust into Gabriel’s hand and find his release, but Sam was good and would follow orders.

“You’re doing so good, Sam. I think you can take a little more,” Gabriel said. He tapped his precome-smeared finger against Sam’s lips. “Such a messy boy. Clean it.”

Obediently, Sam sucked Gabriel’s finger into his mouth, tongue laving over the skin until it was clean. Gabriel gave a hum in approval as he pulled his finger out with a wet pop, Sam’s tongue chasing after it with a quiet sound. But Gabriel denied him that, instead returning to his hand to Sam’s cock, pumping it slow. Sam mewled, head tipping further back in the pillows as he murmured unintelligible words to the ceiling.

Though Gabriel had faith in Sam’s ability to hold off, all Sam had to do was give his safe word to end the scene. Gabriel enjoyed pushing Sam’s limits, truth be told. Before they began this aspect of their relationship, they talked in depth about what they did and did not want, and Sam admitted to being open to being pushed, wanting to develop more under Gabriel’s tutelage. Today was one of those days where Gabriel did his best to guide Sam, to show him how strong he really could be, even if he didn’t think so.

And Sam must have doubted himself, for he whimpered and trembled underneath Gabriel’s watchful gaze, tears prickling from his eyes against his will. Sam bit down on his lip hard enough for it to bleed, doing his best to swallow his pleasured sounds. Gabriel took note of that and shook his head, fingers traveling beneath Sam and pressing into his slicked up, abused hole.

“Don’t censor yourself. Wanna hear you, Sam. Wanna hear how good I make you feel,” Gabriel purred.

With a crook of his fingers and a brush to Sam’s prostate, Sam practically howled, another tear slithering down his face. “ _Oh God_ , Gabriel, please let me come, I’ve been so good for you, please, I need to come so bad, _fuck_ -”

Despite Sam’s pleas, Gabriel did not relent his teasing touches, continuing his onslaught against Sam’s prostate as he palmed Sam’s cock with his other hand, slow as could be. The sight of Sam utterly mindless with pleasure and need left Gabriel aching himself, but he did not make a move to touch himself. Perhaps later; right now, his focus was on Sam, who was biting his lip and making unintelligible, desperate little noises.

“You’re so pretty when you beg me, kiddo. Hold on a little longer for me.” It wasn’t a suggestion. Sam knew that there would be a consequence for failing to comply with Gabriel’s orders, and so he continued to hold back with a loud keen, blood spilling down his chin from where he split his lip.

Gabriel took a mental photograph of Sam looking so wrecked, tears trailing down his face and high-pitched sobs falling from his lips, along with a chorus of _please_ and _Gabriel_. Such a beautiful display of desperation and sheer, mindless need; Gabriel adored every second of it, so proud of his Sam for holding on this long.

At long last, Gabriel finally showed mercy, pressing Sam’s prostate hard one final time. “Come for me, Sam.”

Sam positively _screamed_ as he came, body quaking as long, thick ropes of come spilled across his stomach and chest. Gabriel withdrew his fingers with a satisfied sound as Sam’s mewls gradually abated into little breathless sounds. His eyes remained closed as he shuddered and gasped, struggling to regain his breath. Gabriel crawled forward, reaching out to unbuckle the collar – the sign of the end of their playtime. But Sam shook his head.

“Leave it please,” Sam murmured, voice hoarse. 

Sam said leave it, but Gabriel knew that it was not an indicator of playtime continuing. Respecting the wish, he pressed his lips to Sam’s forehead and stroked Sam’s hair, whispering sweet little words of praise about how proud he was of Sam and how good Sam was tonight. Sam reached out, blindly holding onto Gabriel as a few stray tears dribbled down his cheeks, his breathing slowly regulating. Though Gabriel knew that he would have to fetch supplies to clean Sam up, he also knew that if he did not spend a little bit of time with Sam first, that Sam would freak out and have a greater chance of slipping into sub drop. And so Gabriel continued to pet Sam’s hair and keep their faces close, providing all the comfort and reassuring that Sam needed as he came down from the high.

When Sam’s sobs subsided and his breathing calmed, Gabriel finally pulled back an inch and placed a hand on Sam’s face, tilting his chin up and forcing their eyes to meet.

“I’m going to be right back. I’m just going to get a few things. Okay?”

Sam nodded and gulped down a deep breath. Gabriel pressed another kiss to Sam’s forehead and scrambled off the bed and to the bedroom.

When he returned with a handful of supplies, he found Sam sitting up in bed, knees up to his chest as he shivered. Gabriel sat down beside him, placing the basket of supplies next to him. He cleaned the come and sweat off of Sam first, taking care when brushing over his oversensitive groin with the wet and dry towels. The blood on Sam’s face came next. A new set of towels were used to carefully wipe the blood from Sam’s face, with light pressure being used on Sam’s lip to ensure that the bleeding would stop. Sam remained plaint and silent as Gabriel cleaned him off, allowing his lover to work. 

Once satisfied with Sam’s state of cleanliness, Gabriel passed him a small glass of water and some painkillers. Sam wordlessly accepted them, downing the pills in one gulp and drinking down the water in a few quick swallows. Gabriel accepted the empty glass when it was handed back and put the supplies on the ground. Last but not least, he retrieved Sam’s favorite blanket from the floor and wrapped up Sam, who offered him a tired little smile.

“Thanks, Gabriel,” he said, pulling the fuzzy green blanket around his trembling body. 

Gabriel gave a light smile of his own as he wrapped an arm around Sam’s chest and slowly brought their bodies down onto the bed. While Gabriel wasn’t the biggest cuddler on the planet, he knew that Sam valued and needed the physical contact after a scene, especially an intense one, so he always cuddled without complaint.

They remained like that for a while, curled up next to each other and just listening to the sound of one another’s breathing. When Sam’s trembling settled, he scooted closer to Gabriel and nuzzled against the smaller man’s shoulder, his hand slinking down Gabriel’s body and brushing against his half-hard cock. If Gabriel didn’t orgasm during their scenes, Sam always offered a hand or blowjob at the end, which usually Gabriel never turned down. But this time he shook his head with a mumble of ‘later’, and Sam withdrew his hand without another word.

As drowsiness began to take a hold, Gabriel tapped the collar around Sam’s neck. “I’m gonna take it off. But if you like wearing it, maybe we can look into finding a more suitable daytime collar for you. Would you like that?” Gabriel asked.

Sam nodded, another flush threatening to creep up on his cheeks as he burrowed further into Gabriel, tucking his head in the juncture of his shoulder and neck. It would be taking a big step in their relationship and would require several in depth conversations beforehand, but if it would make Sam happy to wear a mark of ownership during the day, then Gabriel would certainly consider it.

But that was something for later. For now, Gabriel released his wings like a crack of a whip, curling the golden-brown feathers over himself and Sam as weariness lulled them into sleep.


End file.
